1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair-highlighting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manually highlighting hair is a lengthy process, requiring a skilled hairdresser to isolate strands or locks of hair, applying a highlighting composition and encase the respective strands or locks in a barrier material, typically foil.
Attempts have been made to provide a device that is capable of automating the process; such prior art attempts include the disclosures of US2005028835 and DE4041742. However, none of the devices produced to date allow a hairdresser the level of control over the process that they have by manually applying a highlighting composition.
The present invention seeks to address this issue.